


¿Por qué dejaste a la Port Mafia, Dazai-san?... Shinsoukoku

by KonohanaNatalie



Category: Soukoku - Fandom, odazai - Fandom, shinsoukoku - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohanaNatalie/pseuds/KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Atsushi y Akutagawa han hecho una apuesta: ser el primero en descubrir por qué Dazai dejó la Port Mafia.Lo menos importante es su apuesta, lo más importante es saber el por qué; lo que ninguno imagina es lo que hay detrás de... [COMPLETO]Shinsoukoku Odazai
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 2





	¿Por qué dejaste a la Port Mafia, Dazai-san?... Shinsoukoku

**Author's Note:**

> Bungou Stray Dogs le pertenece a Kafka Asagiri

I

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia? —me preguntó el hombre tigre, justo tras mi reto para arreglar de una vez por todas nuestros asuntos.

—No quieras desviar el tema, hombre tigre. Los motivos de Dazai-san no tienen nada que ver con el reto que te he hecho y que has aceptado.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas Akutagawa. Si te dieras cuenta del por qué Dazai-san no te reconoce como tú quieres, entonces...

—¡¿Entonces qué?! — grité para interrumpirlo, porque me irritaba que él me hiciera sentir como si supiera todo acerca de la relación de Dazai-san conmigo—. ¿Es que acaso tú lo sabes todo, hombre tigre? ¿acaso tú si sabes por qué Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia?

—No lo sé —me respondió, apesadumbrado—. Pero al pensar en ti y en lo que te acabo de decir, he decidido indagar para conocer los motivos. Sé que su razón debe haber sido tan fuerte como lo es lo que intento que entiendas ahora y por lo que tú a fuerzas quieres pelear en seis meses.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, con que no faltes a nuestro encuentro, es suficiente. Pero ya que crees que es tan fácil saber sobre ese motivo de Dazai-san, te propongo algo, hombre tigre— contesté, retándolo—. Tú me pediste que no asesinara a nadie a cambio de que peleemos en seis meses, pero si logro averiguar antes que tú la razón por la cual Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia, esa parte del trato quedará cancelada y seguiré asesinando si quiero hasta el día de nuestro encuentro.

—¿Y si yo encuentro la razón antes, Akutagawa? —me preguntó él, asumiendo el reto—, ¿qué tendré a cambio yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —atiné a decirle. Fatal error cuando pienso ahora en ello.

—Si lo descubro antes que tú y te gano en ese duelo que tanto quieres, tú dejaras la Port Mafia.

—¡¿Qué?! —le grité, furioso. Él solo atinó a sonreír con esa sonrisa suya que tanto odio y respondió.

—Es un trato justo. No te digo que te unas a nosotros, pero sí que dejes a la Port Mafia. Si estás tan seguro de que me vas a vencer, no tendrás problema en aceptar.

—Está bien. De todos modos, eso qué pretendes saber Dazai-san nunca te lo dirá, si es que creías que así de fácil sería. Si Mori-san jamás me lo ha querido decir, menos él   
mismo hablará.

—Eso ya lo veremos...

Estaba molesto y satisfecho tras retirarme del lugar. Sabía que esta sería mi oportunidad para acabar con ese sujeto, pero también, no sabía si sería capaz de obtener esa información antes de que él lo hiciera. ¿Y si Dazai-san se lo contara? No, no creo, de hecho creo que nadie más que Mori-san lo sabe en la Port Mafia, así que de seguro en la Agencia de Detectives el único que debe saberlo es Fukuzawa y dudo que él se lo vaya a contar.

Cuando llegué al edificio de la Port Mafia, solamente podía pensar en el doble reto y en acabar con el hombre tigre de todos los modos posibles. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía él saber del porqué Dazai-san es así conmigo? Creo que ahí si sería más fácil conocer el motivo por el cual él dejó cuatro años atrás la Port Mafia.  
Aunque eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado... Su por qué...

Continuará...


End file.
